


A Meeting of Fire and Ice

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men (comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100 Word Pieces on Emma's Flame-haired Obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent lovelies on the Emma after the fight with Jean, getting caught and being brought back to life. Also inspired by the writers where I was at the time.

"Right," the red head replied tersely, without an ounce of belief. "That doesn't make what you did any better."

Blowing a resigned breath between her lips, Emma shook her head. "Your not listening, Jean. I didn't come here to talk about Scott, I-"

"You came here to say you've fallen in love with me? You don't find the idea of that even slightly preposterous?" Phoenix laughed, cutting off the cultured blonde sitting near her.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly at the rebuff, but kept the reaction inside her head as well as she could from the woman sitting across from her.

~*~

"At least I've been more forward than any of your previous would-be suitors," she said coldly, in a tongue too cultured by a hard, but plush life. "I didn't sulk in silence waiting for you to notice, never saying anything. Or wait for your hapless marriage to fall apart for you to see me in a   
different light-"

"Trying to breaking my marriage up by seducing my husband might be considered enough of a   
misnomer," Jean said.

Emma continued as if not interrupted, "-or chose me over him. I did what was simply deserved. I told you. Straight out."

~*~

Amusement and resentment played with a hot tempered hurt in Jean's eyes. A hurt she didn't try to conceal for the woman who'd hurt her. Her marriage might have been falling apart, but she hadn't needed to be punched in the gut as it ended by that type of betrayal.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Emma added, nervously, as Jean didn't move or comment this time. "I'm not going to expect anything of you, and I'm not going to paint you into some person your not."

Jean snorted, disgust flavoring into her response, "You don't even know me."

~*~

"I do," Emma said, looking off at the waves crashing on the shore of Breakstone Lake, knowing she'd created this location in her mind to have this talk. She had found Jean, but she still didn't know her physical location and the hurt and angry red head wasn't budging an inch. She'd battered her mentally the first time she'd reached out to touch her mind.

"And not because I've switched bodies with you or walked the halls of your mind before now." Looking out at the waves had become a comfort for her since moving back to the x-men's mansion.

~*~

One of very few comforts.

Looking back from the waves was looking back from calm and comfort. Looking from them to Jean was even worse. It was like going from water that soothed to a fire that wanted to engulf her alive. It was all about temptation, attraction, regret, and wanting. And it was heralded in that long burnt hair and that pale skin.

It was a sweet and sharp pain to her heart to meet those green eyes when she said what she knew she had to say without starting to tremble. "And it's not because I loved Scott."


End file.
